Iris Heart vs. Bellona (Hyperdimension Neptunia vs. SMITE)
Description Iris Heart vs. Bellona is a What If? Death battle featuring Iris Heart of Hyperdimension Neptunia squaring off with the Goddess of War Bellona from SMITE. Introduction Wiz: Since the dawn of time, humans have had Gods to answer things they couldn't explain or understand. Boomstick: Yeah! back in the day they had a God or Goddess for anything you could dream up. Wiz: Indeed. From the sun to the sky, humans had a God for each part. Boomstick:...And man am I thankful to whichever God created these fine looking ladies! Wiz: Like Iris Heart, the sadistic CPU from Hyperdimension Neptunia. Boomstick: And Bellona, the Goddess of War from SMITE. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would Win... a Death Battle. Iris Heart Wiz: Gamindustri, a world designed around the real world's gaming industry... Hence the name. Anyways, this world is inhabited by humans and special beings known as Goddesses or in their terms, Console Patron Units. Boomstick: Wait, so this world has a bunch of sexy looking Goddess chicks? I'm sold! Wiz: This world harbours four nations which represent the four main gaming markets: The land of Purple Progress, Planeptune. Ruled by the CPU known as Purple Heart, representing Sega, The Land of Black Regality, Lastation, ruled by the CPU known as Black Heart, representing Playstation, The land of White Serenity, Lowee, ruled by the CPU known as White Heart representing Nintendo. And finally, the Land of Green Pastures, Leanbox, ruled by the CPU known as Green Heart representing the Xbox. Boomstick: But the chick we're introducing is not from the main world itself. In fact, this wacky universe has numerous dimensions which have different versions of these nations. Wiz: Indeed, Boomstick. The Ultra Dimension is another dimension in this Universe which consist of the same nations, but one nation does not have the same ruler. We're talking about the Ultra Dimension CPU known as Iris Heart. Wiz: In the Ultra Dimension, Iris Heart rules over Planeptune instead of Neptune. Boomstick: Now this lady has some interesting... curves about her. She's a 5 ft tall dealer of pain and man she is... sexy as hell. Wiz: With a height of 164 cm (5'05") and a Weight of 49 kg (108 lbs), Iris Heart has earned quite the reputation for herself. Boomstick: Yeah, the fact she's incredibly sadistic and loves to crush her opponents. Literally. Like, what the hell happened Sega? Wiz: She wields a whip-sword in combat and is her main weapon of choice in battle. Alongside her ridiculous strengths and capabilities, she's dominated everyone who's stood in her way. Due to how extremely sadistic she can be, her fellow goddesses know the trauma and pain she can dish out to foe and even friends. Boomstick: Wait, so she's actually attacked her own allies? And they still put up with her despite that? That's messed up... ''' Wiz: So much to the point that when one of her friends, IF, was kidnapped by a evil witch lady known as Arfoire, she literally beat them to a pulp right in front of her, and then confronted her just for a compliment. '''Boomstick: Damn... She sounds like my kind of lady, but not one to get on her bad side. Wiz: She's even managed to weaponize this domination to be able to cause her opponents to mentally break down and be unable to fight back, at least for a time. After one encounter Warechu was so scared of Iris that he would immediately obey her commands even going against his own team mates. When she fought fellow Goddess Purple Heart she managed to resolve the fight without even hurting Purple Heart and got her to revert back into her normal form by exploiting the emotional trauma she was undergoing at the time. Boomstick: So, what, she can read minds or something? That's really scary. Wiz: More like she's just that good as a Dominatrix. However, there is some flaws with this. Namely that she needs to actually know who she's dealing with in order to be able to exploit their flaws and short comings, which isn't always possible. Even then sometimes a foe can just flat out ignore her and go for the victory before she can attempt to dominate them. Boomstick: So just don't let her get even a tiny bit of grip on you and you'll stop that from happening. If only my Ex was like that. Wiz: Now let's move on to her abilities. Boomstick: This lady can both dish out the pain and restore it, making her quite the opponent in battle. With her two distinct healing abilities called Heal and Hyper Heal, she can recover from most damage that she can take. Did we forget to mention that she's also a masochist?! Wiz: Indeed. While she was talking to her own White Heart, she openly admitted that if she took a hard hit, she might scream in unrivalled pleasure. Boomstick: Wow. Wiz: She also has her signature attacks such as Fighting Viper which conducts electricity into her blade and slashes down onto her opponent, Drive Stab which allows her to temporarily seal her opponent's moves so she can practically continue her onslaught, and then her more noteworthy attack: Verbal Abuse. Despite the naming, this attack makes her drop her opponent into the ground, and then stomp on them with her heel. She then starts to grind into them for a period of time using her strength. Boomstick: But wait, there's more. She has one last attack that is quite deadly to her foes, and that's her EXE attack "T Blade Kick." Wiz: T Blade Kick is her signature attack and usually her finisher, in which she channels electricity into a large ball of energy in which she drop kicks it straight into her opponent. Boomstick: And then she drops to the ground, blows a kiss towards her foe and then four lasers appear out of nowhere?! Wiz: Indeed, and these lasers combine into one once they make contact with the opponent, dealing more damage on top of the already major damage caused by the first strike. Boomstick: Damn! Talk about overkill! Wiz: Iris Heart is no pushover and has accomplished quite the feats in her time. Boomstick: She's managed to, with some assistance of course, deal with one of the series's most dangerous and hot antagonists Rei Ryghts, who can literally send people to other dimensions! Wiz: She's also tossed around Warechu, another antagonist, around like a rag doll; beat off numerous of her opponents without so much as breaking a sweat, and has also made her one of the most feared Goddesses in the franchise. Boomstick: And for good reason, that Dominatrix look of hers as well as that stare? If she wasn't into doing such things on a whim, she'd be my girl anyday! Wiz: Wait. It gets even better. You see, in their universe the goddesses are empowered by things known as 'shares' and 'share energy'.(edited) Boomstick: Like the stock market? Wiz: Actually, yes. You see, each world has a finite amount of share energy which all four goddesses compete for. How much you get is determined by how much the followers of a nation believe in you as a goddess. You do well as a goddess you get more shares. You get lazy and spend time napping you get less. This is no laughing matter. A goddess with no shares can't even transform into her CPU form, but when she gets enough shares she can toss around foes like ragdolls. If a goddess were to ever get all the shares in the realm it's possible that not even all three other CPU's working together could stop them. Boomstick: Dang. That's a powerful stock market. Glad ours doesn't work like that. Can you imagine waking up one day to find a Wall Street worker tossing around cars? So how many does Iris have anyways? Wiz: Well, it's hard to say, and here's why. In the end of Victory Iris Heart's world was linked to another dimension, and shares can be sent across those dimensions. So Iris could, in theory, get enough power to not only become the undisputed Goddess of Gamindusti, but then double that. Boomstick: What? Really? Wiz: In theory, yes. In practice, it's very hard to say since the games never make it clear just how much a single share is actually worth. Even in the lore it's really hard to tell beyond vague generalizations. However, it is certainly clear that more equals better, and Iris can now draw upon two sources instead of one. Iris Heart: "Now, how shall I make you cry? Naturally rope bondage is a perfect start..." Bellona Boomstick: If there's one thing humans are good at, it's killing things. ' Wiz: For centuries, mankind has waged war on each other for a multitude of reasons. '''Boomstick: And above it all, the Roman Empire valued one Goddess for this reason alone: Bellona. ' Wiz: Besides her brother Ares, Bellona stood tall with Rome and scorched her enemies when Rome was at war. She made Rome strong. And was well revered and respected as an equal to her brother. In particular, she helped a Roman General known as Lucius Cornelius Sulla rise to power and make sure people knew who was in charge. '''Boomstick: Sulla was a general during Rome's rise to power, and Bellona helped him with basically everything. Together with his Goddess, Sulla did some pretty badass things. Wiz: To be more specific, Sulla rose through the ranks by accomplishing impossible deeds of heroism and ruthless prowess. His enemies feared him, his soldiers loved him, and everywhere he went, Bellona rode with him. Together they quelled the Germanic hordes, they broke the Social War and they sacked Athens. Sulla was utterly undefeatable, and it was all thanks to Bellona. Boomstick: Man, this Sulla guy sure had it good. Having the Goddess of War on your side has to be a huge plus. But Bellona didn't just help Sulla take control and gain power. The two were extremely close, and formed a relationship. Wiz: Sadly, the good times wren't meant to last. Even after quelling a slave rebellion and being made first dictator of Rome, Bellona knew Sulla was getting old and that she would need to move on. Boomstick: And move on she did. Bellona was eventually invited to compete in SMITE, the Battleground of the Gods where deities from all over the universe came to settle disputes and test each other's skills. Wiz: And throughout her time in SMITE, she's faced off against Gods she's never seen before. Bellona has battled everything from the trickster Loki to the speedy Mercury. Boomstick: She can tank massive amounts of damage and dish it back out, and can fight alone just as good as she can with a team behind her. Wiz: Bellona is highly adaptable and is a keen strategist. Being the Goddess of War, it'd be a shame if she wasn't in control of a battle at all times. Bellona can think just as hard as she hits. She's capable of making up complex battle plans and issuing orders to her teammates in the field in the blink of an eye. Boomstick: She's one hell of a warrior. But for now, let's focus on her weapons, and BOY does she have a lot of them. Her sword and shield, Warhammer and Scourge, combined with her Roman Flag are bad news for anybody standing in her way. She can also switch between these weapons on the fly, save for the flag, which is used in her finisher. Wiz: Her passive ability is Master of War. Upon giving or receiving hits from Basic Attacks, Bellona gains Protections and movement speed for 4 seconds. Boomstick: Wait, so she gets armor just from fighting? Damn! Talk about hardcore! Wiz Not only that, but she also gets a speed boost, allowing her to chase down enemies who are trying to run away. Boomstick: Her next skill is called Shield Bash, and the name speaks for itself. Bellona dashes forward and bashes with her shield, dealing damage and slowing enemies to a crawl. Bellona gains 1 Stack of Block for each enemy god hit. Block absorbs all damage from a single Basic Attack and reflects a portion of the damage back at her opponent. Wiz: This skill is useful against high damage output Gods like Loki and Anubis, who can dish out tons of burst damage in a single strike. Wiz: Her next skill is called Bludgeon, and boy does it pack a wallop! Wiz: With Bludgeon, Bellona summons a hammer and spins, hitting every enemy around her and then smashing forward in an overhand attack. Each enemy god hit in the spin increases the damage of the attack and if she manages to land the final blow on an enemy, it's certain death. Boomstick: This skill is useful for clearing waves of enemy soldiers, and is perfect for massive team battles where she is facing more than one opponent. It's also great for killing Jungle beasts, Towers, Phoenixes, and just about anything. With this skill, Bellona can also smash through some of the tougher Gods' defenses, like Ymir or Bacchus. When Bellona busts out her hammer, shit is going to get real. Wiz: In that case, it's best to just clear the area. But even if you do, there's still another way Bellona can claim a kill. Her Scourge skill turns her sword into a bladed whip, and when she strikes in a straight line, any foe caught in the vicinity loses their weapon for a good 2 seconds. The Battleground of the Gods is fast paced and hectic, and snap decisions must be made on the fly. Bellona's kit works extremely well with this,and Scourge allows her to whip her enemies and steal their health. Boomstick: Bellona's final ability, Eagle's Rally, has her leap high into the air and come crashing down on her enemies. As a bonus, if she manages to land right on an enemy with her flag, she stuns them solid. Wiz: This ability doesn't just benefit Bellona either. It also helps her team as well. Boosting their penetration and attack as well as her own, Eagle's Rally is a great skill to have. Boomstick: But as strong and powerful as Bellona is, she isn't perfect. You see, all that power has to come at a price, and sadly for Bellona she sacrifices speed for brute strength and powerful defense. Wiz: To clarify, Bellona isn't exactly slow as molasses, but compared to other Gods and even those in her own category, she could do better. For example, if Izanami or Jing Wei get the drop on her, Bellona will more than likely have trouble keeping up with them. She also suffers from lack of range aside from her Scourge, which is a big problem for her. Bellona needs to pin opponents down and carve them to pieces quickly, but if she can't catch up to her target she's basically a sitting duck for another God like Artemis or Anubis to trap her in place. Boomstick: Also, her Bludgeon skill can be stopped while she's doing it, so Bellona players may feel a bit silly being frozen in mid air right before the final swing. Not only that, but a highly mobile opponent can outflank her, and keep her out of arms reach. Hell, if I was a God facing Bellona, I'd want to get away as quick as I could! Wiz: Range and speed weaknesses aside, Bellona is a still force to be reckoned with. Even when she's alone or on a team, Gods and monsters alike know what's coming next when they hear two words. Bellona: "ROMA INVICTA!" Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle The sun was shining as Bellona walked up the stone steps. Apollo had offered her his temple grounds in order to train, but she had actually come for a different reason. Here, she could simply be alone and think. As the wind nipped at her cheeks, she felt a new presence, as if something or someone was around. "Took you long enough~" Came a voice behind one of the pillars as Iris Heart appeared. Sporting her usual revealing set of armour, she seemed to be gearing up for a fight as she prepared herself, brandishing her sword to her side. "You know something? I might actually enjoy this~ It's been a while since I've taken on a opponent by myself. I wonder what kind of face you'd make after I torture you~" Bellona's eyes flashed red as she whirled to face Iris, blade drawn. "I don't know who you are, but you'd better leave. This is sacred ground!" "Feisty~ This should be fun then~" Iris returned the eye flash as well as she prepared to take on this woman, with her blade drawn as well. Ready? FIGHT. Iris jumped ahead and went for the first move, charging straight towards Bellona with her sword drawn and went for a strong slash to start off the clash. Bellona braced herself for impact and swung her sword at just the right time, blocking Iris Heart's strike with ease. She used her strength to shove iris back and swung her own sword at her midsection in response. Seeing that her sword was blocked by a well-timed strike, she saw that a incoming sword strike was coming from Bellona and proceeded to strike her own sword towards it as well, with the same amount of strength as the last one as she attempted to power-rush her opponent with constant sword slash and blocks. Bellona blocked each strike with pinpoint accuracy, showing that she was no mere pushover. Once she saw Iris raise her arm to swing again, Bellona summoned her shield and rushed to meet the dominatrix head on, hopefully smashing her large shield into her fragile looking body and return the damage she had built up. Unfortunately for Iris, she was not able to respond to this attack quick enough as she was not fast enough to block the quick rush of Bellona's Shield, sending her backwards and almost sent flying down the stone steps. "Hmm. This woman's certainly no pushover~ Good thing, neither am I." She then took a few seconds to cast her Heal Ability to restore some of the damage that she had taken from Bellona's attack and then proceeded to ready herself for another strike. Bellona came charging off of the top of the stairs, leaping off of the first step with a large Warhammer raised in the air. She attempted to land on top of Iris and smash her head in. With this kind of momentum, it would be a deadly blow dealt for sure. Iris had to think fast. A incoming Hammer Strike would be a deadly one, especially since she's seen first hand what a Hammer can do from watching one of the Goddesses in her own world wield such a weapon. Now trying to apply more of her strength towards her weapon, she swung her sword as hard as she could with as much power as she could muster towards the Hammer to hopefully stop it in it's tracks. Iris was lucky she was a powerful Goddess, because had she been anything else the hammer would have smashed her sword to shards and caved her face in. Instead, a loud smashing sound rang through the planet, as Bellona's hammer was just barely stopped by Iris heart's blade. Bellona growled and shifted back, taking a moment to catch her breath. "Hmph. You seem to be able of taking a hit. Not bad for a whore." "Hmm~ I can say the same from someone who has a nack for cosplaying~ You actually have some skills. But I'm only just getting started~" Iris did however take a small bit of damage from the pressure of the hammer, so she had to cast her regular heal ability again, and then decided to wait again for her next move. Bellona narrowed her eyes at the CPU. She didn't know what this cosplay was, or even who this lady was. "Trust me, bitch. I'm not even close to done." She shifted her hammer back into her sword and summoned her shield. Slamming the broadside of her blade against her shield, she pointed the tip at Iris. "Seems to me like you need a hard lesson in humility. Allow me to teach you!" Bellona rushed forwards, unleashing a flurry of hard blows at the 'Goddess'. "Hmhm~ Like a Bitch in heat, that's more like it! Put your heart into it, dog! Because at the end of this, I'll be putting you down!" Iris saw the incoming flurry of blows and decided to repeatedly strike her sword into each blow to block them. Then she had an idea. She began to pull a small portion of share energy from her world to give her an increase in her abilities and strength, and clutched her sword's grip hard as she smirked towards the other Goddess. "Hmhm~ If you think that I'm not at my most powerful just yet? Then your combat is blinding your judgement~ How about I just show you how powerful I can REALLY be!" She then began to apply extra strength to her sword swipes which, if she continued at her current pace, would begin to start overpowering Bellona's rapid flurry of blows if the strength she was applying was strong enough. Bellona growled a bit, feeling that this iris person was becoming stronger somehow with each blow. She did her best to parry and block the CPU's attacks but one strike hit her shoulder and she felt her armor rattle, causing her to start thinking of a plan. "You really think I'm stupid enough to assume you're at your best? Never underestimate your opponent,whore. It's the first rule of any battle!" She hoped with enough distraction, she could catch Iris off guard just long enough to strike back and turn the tide in her favor. "Hmhm~" Iris merely chuckled at that comment and continued with her assault against Bellona, proving to be unrelenting with her swipes. She wanted to overpower her opponent, especially when they kept on talking all tough and with bravado. "As much as you like to believe that I'm at my best, I'm afraid you're mistaken~ I've yet to even begin." Bellona ran those words through her head. It was clear that Iris misheard her and Bellona was going to use this to her advantage. Shifting her stance, Bellona blocked with her shield, adding more defense and felt her body get stronger instead of weaker during the fight. She didn't feel the need to reveal her abilities to the CPU. Her actions would speak for themselves. Bellona was able to match Iris blow for blow now, blocking and parrying with her shield. She didn't seem to be getting shaken or rattled by iris attacks either, unlike before. "Hmm~" Iris thought to herself as she was beginning to level herself more and more with her as they fought. She started to believe that this opponent was quite persistent in beating her and decided to start pulling in more share energy from her universe in order to try to overpower her opponent. She decided to be a bit tactical and jump backwards and then proceeded to initiate her Drive Stab attack which resulted in her going for a strong drop-kick towards Bellona. If this connected, this would temporarily seal their abilities, allowing her to combo with heavy strikes. Bellona was surprised. Not that Iris was keeping pace with her, but that she seemed to be getting stronger. Bellona saw right through her telegraphed attack and decided to reflect her damage. She had to get the timing just right, charging forwards with her shield once more and meeting Iris head on. A massive CLANG sound ripped through the foundations of the very planet itself as Iris' attack met Bellona's shield, the two locked in a stalemate. "Hmhm~ It seems that we've locked ourselves in a stalemate... For the moment~" Iris stated as she continued forcing herself onto Bellona's Shield while slowly pulling just that little bit more strength. At this rate, she was close to reaching 100% extra strength, and that wasn't even the fullest power one can gain from tapping into Share Energy. Bellona grunted as she began to struggle with Iris' improved attack. Eventually, something had to give and the Goddess of War was knocked clear off the top of the altar, flying down the steps and crashing into the earth below. "Damn it... How is she doing this? I need to find the source of her strength..." Bellona said quietly to herself. This couldn't go on forever. She didn't know just how much stronger Iris could get, but if Bellona had to go all out, she would. Bellona did see a silver lining, however. All this time allowed her to study Iris, and get a feel for her abilities. However, so long as she kept gaining power from an unknown source, the battle would continue. Luckily, Bellona was also getting stronger. Just fighting Iris was enough to keep her going and boost her defense and speed. If Iris thought she could out-power Bellona, the purple haired bimbo was clearly mistaken. "Hmhm~ If you think that was enough, you'd be wrong!." Iris then took forward as Bellona was sent backwards and executed one of her Special Attacks; Verbal Abuse. She would boost herself towards Bellona just so she could catch her while still laying on the ground and attempted to ram her heel into her chest-plate and grind it into her, applying her strength into her heel as she did so. "It's time for your Punishment~ To enjoy this, you need to be a masochist. Let me teach you~" Bellona felt Iris' boot dig into her armor. The magic metal held, but this was not going to end in Bellona's favor if Iris kept this up. "You think you're hot shit, don't you? Hate to break it to you whore but I don't get knocked down that easily!" Bellona summoned her sword and changed the heavy blade into a chain-like whip. She then swung it at Iris' leg in an attempt to wrap it around and give her an opening. If this landed, Bellona could counter and disarm Iris for two seconds. But two seconds was all she needed. "Oh?~ Hmhm. Thinking of trying to adopt my way of things are you?~ I don't think so." Iris exclaimed as she spotted the whip that was Bellona's sword prior, and decided to jump off of Bellona to avoid the incoming whip attack. After this if she succeeded, she would then force herself downwards once again with a strong drop kick to the chest which if connected, she would proceed to grind on her once more. The Scourge tore into Iris' unprotected body, leaving a mark on her chest and arm. Iris would then see her weapon clatter to the floor and she would feel weakened from the attack, allowing Bellona to switch stances and rush in to bury her Warhammer into Iris' midsection, dealing another crushing blow. "What?!" She exclaimed as she was sent flying by the Warhammer and was sent crashing into a nearby mountain side. After a second, she pulled herself out and indeed felt herself weakened. She had to think of something or otherwise she'd be a goner. She quickly casted Hyper Heal to heal more of her damage taken and began to pull even more Share Energy from her Universe. "Hmph... She can pack a punch. If she keeps this up, I might end up screaming in unrivalled pleasure~ But that is not the time for such. I need to beat this basic bitch and show her who's the true Goddess around here~" Bellona felt the heat of combat rush through her veins, giving her energy and added armor. She quickly switched to her Scourge to absorb iris' health before switching back to her Sword and Shield. The tip of her blade grinded against the grass as the sun began to set in the sky. Iris was strong, but it was time to end this. "Looks like you're not the only one who can take a hit. Too bad you won't live to regret it!" Bellona growled dangerously and bent low, placing her defenses up in case Iris began to lash out. She could still possibly get stronger, and Bellona wasn't taking any chances. "No~ You won't live to regret it, sweetie~" Iris exclaimed as she realised that she was indeed quite the strong adversary. She needed to pull even more power at this rate if she wanted to beat her. And that's exactly what she started doing. 100% wasn't going to cut it now. While it dealt heavy damage before, it seemed that even then she's still kicking, so now she has to push herself to the Maximum. Pulling all the share energy she could possibly have access to, she reached a 200% increase in her abilities. "I've never had to pull this much just to defeat one person~ So how about I show you something?~" Iris then jumped into the sky and maintained a solid position, giving a sadistic expression as she looked towards Bellona. "I've taken a liking to you~ So I'll show you my special attack~" She then commanded lightning behind her as a mini storm brew. Using this, Iris channelled it into her attack as she proceeded to launch a high powered electric attack towards Bellona which struck towards her with incredible speed and velocity. If this connected, this would deal a extremely large amount of damage as this was her EXE Attack which is one of the strongest types of attacks in the Neptunia Universe. Afterwards she would drop to the ground and prepare something. "I'll give you a little extra service~" She then blew a visible kiss towards Bellona and summoned forth a pink sphere in front of her, shooting fourth four lasers which homed in on Bellona's position, combining into one right as they would make impact, dealing an additional large amount of damage which if all of it connected, would leave Bellona very vulnerable to a finishing move. Bellona narrowed her eyes. This was it. She had one chance at this, and if she blew it it probably would be the end for her. Luckily, she had gathered plenty of power during their fight, and as such was on par with Iris. This major boost in energy allowed Bellona to pull off an amazing counter. The counter played out like so: Just as the electric energy ball was about to hit her, Bellona lashed out, using her great-sword to cut the electric bolts down the middle cleanly, causing them to explode around her and torch the surrounding area, surrounding the Roman in a ring of flames. Then, right before the laser hit her, she raised her shield to block it just as it hit full force, tanking most of it's damage before she gathered enough power to shove forwards with all her might, sending the beam flying right back to Iris' direction twice as fast. Iris however was able to pull her sword just in time to block her own beam while being slightly sent backwards at the end of the beam's explosion. At the end of it however, Iris was still standing if only slightly damaged from her own attack. While she did launch the lasers towards Bellona, she technically stood still and blew a kiss to initiate the last attack so she had her opportunity to retaliate if something went wrong. She then used the opportunity presented to her in order to charge forward with her strength and raised her sword in front, going for a flurry of powerful blows herself just like Bellona did midway through the fight. Bellona narrowed her eyes and matched Iris, meeting her hit for hit. The two Goddesses showcased their incredible power as the very ground beneath their feet began to crumble into craters. As they struggled, Bellona looked into the eyes of what she could only see was a madwoman. "You feel it too, don't you? That need for power? To grow stronger and push past your limits like nothing else!? Because that's the difference between you and me...." Bellona stepped back, blocking a hit to shift her sword into the Warhammer. "I don't just LIKE pain, I AM pain!" She swung her Warhammer at Iris in an attempt to crush her sword. If Bellona managed to destroy Iris' weapon, then it was over. Iris however shot Bellona a Sadistic glare in her eyes instead of narrowing as she looked Bellona straight in the face. "Do you know what it's like to suffer?~ To be tortured?~ Because after this, you will be my personal little plaything~ And we will have so much fun together~" She saw the warhammer coming in and quickly stepped back to dodge it as she also lowered her head in case she brought herself close to the Hammer's Head. "You. Will call me Madame Goddess, Scum!" She declared as she would use this opportunity to rush inwards for one final strike. Bellona growled as she quickly shifted to her Scourge and lashed out at the same time Iris charged forwards. If this move connected, Iris would be defenseless, and open for Bellona's finisher while also disarming Iris of her weapon. This had been a long fight, but it clearly wasn't over just yet. Bellona wasn't hurting for energy either. If need be, she could keep this up all day. She saw that Bellona was also charging forward and decided to be a bit sneaky. As she got closer, she continued shooting her glare before darting quite quickly to the left and slashed at the same time towards Bellona's Hand which held her weapon. If her super quick move connected, Bellona would be left unarmed and would allow for Iris to swoop in for another strike. Her blow would find purchase, as Bellona would see her Scourge dropping to the floor. This didn't mean Bellona was finished, however. She had one last trick up her sleeve, but it would require getting her sword back. That was easier said than done for now. Bellona was indeed left open, primed for a follow up attack. Thankfully, she knew she could take it. Her energy never ran out, and she had been granted enough armor by now to make up the power difference from before. Iris, next attack wouldn't kill her outright, but Bellona needed to get her sword back if she wanted to defend herself. Iris saw that her weapon was on the floor and smirked at this. "Quite a interesting weapon~" She walked over to it and proceeded to kick it across the arena and down the flight of steps. "Aww~ Did you need that?~ I'm so sorry~" She then proceeded to boost herself forwards and prepare to plant her heel onto Bellona once again to pin her in place. Bellona growled in fustration as her weapon was kicked away and Iris pinned her down. Luckily, she still had her shield, but she had to time it just right to avoid a death blow. "Such a shame that our time together has to end~ Maybe just maybe if we meet again, I'll treat you right~" Iris exclaimed as she prepared for a final attack. She would proceed to launch forth several heavy blows to drain the energy out of her shield, then if she succeeded, she would slash once again for one stronger strike. She had the upper hand over her, and it was time to end it. Bellona grit her teeth as each strike battered her shield, but the metal held strong. She knew she had to think of something fast, and waited until Iris was just about to strike to shove her shield forwards and reflect all of the gathered attacks from the purple haired girl's assault back into her face. With any luck, this would stun Iris long enough for Bellona to roll to her feet and grab her sword. "Hmhm~ A clever strategy to say the least~" She then stopped attacking for a moment and waited. As soon as Bellona would move to retrieve her sword only then would Iris take the opportunity to swap her sword into a whip-like weapon and lash it towards Bellona's Legs to constrict her, if it connected. Bellona managed to grab her sword just as Iris Heart's blade lashed at her. Not this time. Bellona used her shield to deflect the head of the whip right at the second it would touch her skin and readied her sword. Now that she was armed, the real battle begun. Enraged, Bellona ran at Iris and leapt high in the air, summoning a large Roman Flag as she leapt,, aiming to ram it right through Iris's chest. "RALLY HERE!" If this move connected, Iris would be stunned long enough for Bellona to finish the job. Iris immediately saw the strike coming at her and had to immediately drive herself quite the distance to dodge it. Almost rushing to the point where she had to think fast. This was a very close match and Iris could feel that she was not going to stay in her HDD form for much longer. She's already taking huge bets on it pulling more energy than necessary. Bellona slammed into the ground, creating another crater and planting her country's flag where Iris once stood.She may have missed, but the move's added effects boosted her even more. "What's the matter? Can't take the pain? How pathetic." The War Goddess smirked and pointed her blade at Iris. How dare she challenge The Goddess of War and expect to get away with such blasphemy? "I'm done playing with you. It's time we finished this." "Even energy has it's limits..." Iris exclaimed under her breath. Just how exactly is she still pulling through?! It's insane. She had one last chance to fight this off but unfortunately that chance was wasted as she had exhausted herself too much with her constant barrage of attacks and pooling too much strength into her final strike. She unfortunately had exhausted herself out and was forced to downgrade downwards to Plutia and fell to the floor. "Haa... No fair..." Bellona walked up to Plutia, sword in hand. She placed the tip at Plutia's throat, but didn't cut her and instead lifted her head up so that she was looking at Bellona. "This form won't stop me from killing you." "Aww..." Was all she could say at that point as she was too exhausted to try to fight with her regular abilities or even attempt to transform again. Bellona closed her eyes before she gripped the top of Plutia's hair and in one swift final strike, cleanly severed the former CPU's head completely from her body, letting the remains fall to the ground and carrying the head with her as she walked back up the steps to Apollo's Temple. "War never changes...." KO! Results Boomstick: "What?! No way. The sexy Goddess lost? There goes one potential wife candidate..." Wiz: Iris Heart had plenty of combos and energy, but all of her skills were things Bellona's faced before. Add to the fact that she lacks formal training and would rather play with her foes than finish them off, and it was all too clear that Iris was more interested in turning Bellona into a plaything instead of killing her outright. Boomstick: "And to think that just beating up your opponent was the answer to everything. Clearly not in this fight. While Iris had the strength and power to back up her relentless onslaughts, Bellona had the better combat experience and tactics as she took everything Iris had and was still kicking." Wiz: Not only that, but Bellona has experience fighting multiple opponents at once and winning, while Iris Heart's battles were usually a part of her having her allies as back up. Plus, Iris Heart fights enemies that are total pushovers, while Bellona battles enemies that grow with her and can match or even exceed her in power. Iris Heart's sadism also did her in. The more energy she used, the less power she had and less time she was able to use in her CPU form. Boomstick: I guess Iris just didn't have the Heart to win this battle. Wiz: The winner is Bellona. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles